Gear
Gears are purchasable in-game items that a hero can purchase. Gear can be purchased at any stage whilst the player is in an active match. You can Access this menu you in Prep, if you wish to change the Character's Recommend to make it better or worse its all up to you, and you can rename it. -Each hero starts of with a base amount of 300 gold. If your in Brawl Mode you get 800 Gold. -Suggestions on what items to purchase to form a build are offered in-game on the top right corner of the screen. (YOU GOT TO Click on the $ in the Top right Corner it will pop in the shop) Facts: * Attack Speed Cap is 2.5 attacks per second. * Cooldown Reduction Cap 40% (Any Higher it will stay at 40%) * Buying Certain Gear early will lower prices, and it will equal the same in the end. (for the 3rd tier) * Some Effects will not Stack (Like Jungling Gear they wont stack with each other) * Boots Movement Speed HARD Cap +50 Speed (sorry you cant be Flash) but the Passive Effects do Stack. and Agility Battle Skill does stack too Attack Gear: Attack Gear are items that increases the physical attack of a hero. They are best bought with heroes that's under the category of Fighter/Assassin/Marksman and have attack damage scaling, which shows an orange bracket on beside of the base damage of the ability. The unique statistics of the gears are Lifesteal, Critical Chance and Physical Damage. . Magic Gear Magic Gear gives Magic power, that increases the damage of skills. It's usually bought with characters under the category of Mage. Their specialization of effects includes providing additional effects to spells, increasing the spell's capabilities. . Defense Gear: Defensive items that allows you to withstand more damage before dying. They're a must-buy-category in the 20 minutes mark as everyone usually have enough damage to destroy you instantly (unless the enemy has only 3 items). They're usually put as the last item in the Recommended tab. Their unique abilities are giving negative effects to the enemy that's attacking you, allow you to live longer, or buff your aillies. The most common and best all-rounder item is Immortality, it gives you a ressurect so you can rise back up after death, to either fight or to run. . Movement Gear: Movement Gear are very important items. It makes your character move more faster, allow you to chase or run away easier. Besides that, they have very unique properties that usually only tier 3 items have. So buying the complete boots as the second item would allow you to play more better, since they are cheap. (Note that their effects do not stack, not a single one of them.) . Jungle Gear: Mainly for Jungling. It provides you additional experience for killing jungle monsters and deal extra damage to monsters. Recommended if you want to gain level faster than anyone and fight the monsters instead of staying in lane. . Category:Movement items Category:Defense items Category:Attack items Category:Magic items Category:Jungle items